


A Mother's Love For Her Son

by herecomestroublr



Series: Lord Death Married A Witch?! [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing Powers, Reader Insert, headcanon for reasonance link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Move! Everyone get out of the way!”“It’s going to crash!” BlackStar exclaimed, pointing at the object as Tsubaki pulled him away from the platform.“I can’t deal with this!”“FOOLS!”“Move, Crona!”“Maka, comeON!”





	A Mother's Love For Her Son

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda based off the anime ending.
> 
> honestly, the manga ending sucked and you can fight me on this. the only good thing to come out of it was stein and marie getting together. (plus justin is my favorite character and doesnt deserve instanity)
> 
> enjoy! and sorry about mistakes

“ _KIIIIIIIIIIID!_ ”

Multiple heads turned towards the gaping hole in the death room, confused. “What on earth?” Spirit mumbled, watching a fast moving thing fly straight for their location.

When the object didn’t seem to slow down, Azusa pushed people away from the platform. “Move! Everyone get out of the way!”

“It’s going to crash!” BlackStar exclaimed, pointing at the object as Tsubaki pulled him away from the platform.

“I can’t deal with this!”

“FOOLS!”

“ _Move_ , Crona!”

“Maka, come _ON!_ ”

Finally, through the chaos, the figure shot into the room, and gently landed on their feet, a broom at their side.

Maka’s eyes widened when she took in the figure. She was wearing a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves. The sleeves had three white rings at the ends, with Lord Death’s mask emblem as a button on each one. Down the middle of her dress was another white stripe, which was intersected at multiple points with other white lines wrapping around her form. The sides of the dress seemed to have zippers that went from her hips to the floor, crossed with white lines made to look like stitching. Her collar was closed with another mask, and a white belt had the mask too.

Most importantly, her soul was powerful, large, and that of a witch. Before Maka could think to do anything, the witch dropped her broom and rushed over to Death the Kid, scooping him up into her arms.

“Kid! You’re okay!” She held him at arm's length after squeezing him, and glared. “What the hell were you thinking?! Going to fight Asura?! You are grounded. Grounded!”

“Mother! Please--” Kid flushed red, and tried to pull away from his mother while the others watched; some in confusion, some in understanding, and a few in pity.

“No! He hurt you didn’t he? Take off your shirt, Kid!” She exclaimed, tugging at the fabric of his jacket.

“Mom! Oh my god this is so embarrassing…” He scowled. “I’m not taking off my shirt!”

“Have it the hard way then!”

“Oh my god, please don’t scan me!” Kid cried.

Maka watched in fascination as the witch’s eye glowed green, and she looked Kid up and down. It seemed as though she and Soul were the only ones other than Spirit and Lord Death who were watching the pair now. Even Liz and Patty seemed to not care (with all the shit they dealt with from Kid himself, it wasn’t that surprising honestly). Maka sighed and turned her attention back to the witch and her son.

The witch glared when her gaze landed on his chest. “Take off your shirt.”

“No! Mother, I’m fine!”

“I could care less if you’re a reaper, take off your shirt and let me heal you! Now!”

Kid sighed, but began the process of removing his jacket, vest, and shirt. “Yes, mother.”

Satisfied, she turned to glare and point at Lord Death and Spirit. “You two are next.” She growled.

Spirit froze. “ _U-us?_ ”

Lord Death seemed to nervously move around. “You really don’t have to, dear.” He stated in his weird voice.

The witch glared, and her eyes went green again. She glared even more, and seemed to radiate fury. “Yes, I do actually. So drop that ridiculous voice and take off the outfit.” She demanded.

“Outfit? What’s she talking about?” Maka asked, looking down at Soul who was resting against her.

“I don’t know. I’d always thought that’s just what Lord Death looked like.” He sighed, and relaxed further in Maka’s arms.

“Hm.” Maka looked back towards the witch, and saw a shirtless Kid looking very irritated with his mother.

There was a large scar in the middle of his abdomen, and he flinched when his mother touched it. “Mom--”

She shot him a look. “Hush. It’ll be only a moment.” With that, she placed her hands gently on her son’s scar, and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow green, and the scar on Kid’s abdomen began to fade. Once it was gone, his mother pulled away and smiled at him. “There. All healed."

“Can I put my clothes back on now?”

“Yes, you can.” She laughed, and turned away from her son to glare at Lord Death and Spirit. “Alright you two, get your asses over here!”

Spirit quickly rushed over, while Lord Death sighed dramatically and slowly came over. “Dear, really, worry about the others before me.”

The witch looked offended as she looked over Spirit, sending a scowl over her shoulder. “Death, you are my husband. My priority after our son. I will take care of you.” Her hands went green with her eyes again, and Maka watched as her father’s face seemed to relax. “There. All fixed.”

“Thanks, [Name].” Spirit stated gratefully as he started to remove his bandages.

“You’re welcome, Spirit.” She cracked her knuckles, and turned back towards Lord Death, face blank.

The room went absolutely silent as everyone sensed the tension between the two. Crona backed up nervously, and Ragnarok retreated. Tsubaki and the twins moved around nervously; even BlackStar of all people seemed ready to run. Maka clutched Soul’s shoulders tightly, and Soul bent a knee, ready to bolt from the room if he had to. Marie was hiding behind Azusa, both of them looking worried and nervous. The only ones who were fine were Sid, Stein, Spirit, and Excalibur (who was turned away and seemed to be singing). You could cut the tension with a knife.

“ _Death._ ” [Name] smiled, but it seemed too sweet, too happy.

“Yes, dear?” Lord Death seemed nervous.

“I’m giving you this last chance. If not, I _will_ use magic.”

The married couple looked at each other, before Lord Death slumped over, and two feet wearing dress shoes appeared. “Can’t you let a man have some sort of mystery about him?”

Maka shared a surprised look with Soul. That… was not any voice that belonged to Lord Death. It sounded like a regular middle-aged-man-with-a-few-kids type of voice.

[Name] smiled. “No, sorry, dear. Now hurry up and take off that mask and cloak.”

Death sighed, and his overly large hands were suddenly gone, replaced with pale skin that matched his son’s and a ring on his left hand. “Alright, alright.” Death reached up to remove his mask, but his face was still shadowed over by his cloak. With a flourish, the cloak and broken mask were on the floor in a pile. Death reached up and rubbed his neck with a nervous laugh. “This isn’t exactly how I wanted to reveal myself…”

Maka whipped her head around to look at Kid, who smiled at her in apology. She then exchanged another look with Soul, who looked just as appalled as she did. Before them stood a man who looked very similar to Death the Kid, just older. He was about as tall as Spirit, with the same exact hair as his son. His eyes were red, and they seemed to glow. Lord Death was dressed in black slacks, and a grey and white striped vest over a white dress shirt. The vest’s buttons were little death masks, and the collar of the shirt was held together with a larger death mask as well. There were various rips in his clothing, scratches on his face, and blood seeping into his clothing from multiple wounds.

“Nice to see you, father.” Kid called from his place next to Liz and Patty, where he had moved to after getting dressed again. He sounded a bit sarcastic at seeing his father’s sorry state.

Death smiled sadly at his son. “Sorry, Kid.”

Kid scoffed, and the room was back to it’s busy chatter. People still stole looks at Lord Death, though. It was a strange sight to see him without the mask and cloak, after all. _Really_ strange.

“Come on, come on!” [Name] called from her place on the floor. “Let me heal you before you bleed out, dammit! I’m not raising our son alone, Death.”

Death sighed, but walked towards his wife and sat in front of her nonetheless. “Go ahead.”

[Name] smiled lovingly at him, and gently grasped his hands in hers. “I love you, Death. Now hold still and don’t fight it.”

“I love you, too.”

Her hands glowed bright green, and [Name] took a deep breath. When she let it out, the light quickly washed over Lord Death’s body, and his eyes closed with his wife’s. Maka watched in fascination with Soul and Tsubaki (everyone else didn’t really care enough to watch). Slowly, the bloodstains faded, and the scratches on Death’s face disappeared.

It took almost two minutes, but Lord Death was eventually healed completely (although his clothes were still ruined). Opening his eyes, Lord Death was just in time to catch his wife as she fell over weakly.

“Mom!” Kid exclaimed, rushing over to his parents. He dropped to his knees as his father shifted his mother so her head rested in his lap.

She smiled weakly up at her son. “I’m alright, Kid. I just used most of my magical energy healing your father. He was really beat up.” She whispered to him.

Kid frowned. “But that means--”

“ _Kid._ ” Lord Death stopped his son with a look. “We’ll talk about it later.

Kid frowned, but sighed and leaned down, giving his mother a kiss on each of her cheeks. “Sorry for worrying you, mom. It must have been difficult to get here, especially considering the amount of forces Arachnophobia sent after you.”

[Name] nodded. “Yes, it was a bit irritating. Nothing I couldn’t handle, though.”

Maka watched, and listened in confusion. Wait, how did [Name] know where they were? She cleared her throat, and Soul looked up at her.

“Maka?” He asked quietly.

“Excuse me? Lady Death?” Maka spoke up.

The small family turned towards Maka, and [Name] smiled, sitting up with the help of her husband and son and leaning on her husband. “Yes, child?”

“How did you know where to find us? As far as I know, Lord Death didn’t tell anyone he was coming here. So, how?”

“Well,” The witch began, “You know resonance link?” Maka nodded. “It’s possible to keep that link over long distances with very powerful souls, but only with loved ones. Because I’ve been married to Death for so long, it’s second nature to be reasonating with him almost constantly. Even when we sleep, the link doesn’t cut off. But today, suddenly, it was just shattered. To be honest, I freaked out and panicked a bit. After I calmed down, I headed to the last known location of his soul. And that’s how I’m here.”

Maka nodded, then paused. “But wait, aren’t you a witch? I thought witches couldn’t resonate with anyone, especially Lord Death!” She exclaimed, shifting slightly and causing Soul to wince.

[Name] saw this, and beckoned the pair over. “Under ordinary circumstances, no they can’t. But Death and I share a very special connection; I have a part of his soul, and he has a part of mine. It makes resonance easier, and marks us as married to those who can see souls.”

Maka made a sound of understanding, and helped her partner off the ground, mumbling a ‘Sorry.’ when he groaned. “So that’s how you found us!”

“Yes, it is.” [Name] nodded, and pushed herself away from Lord Death’s embrace and her son’s worried looks. “Now, place him in front of me. Let’s get him fixed up, alright?”

“Will you be okay, dear? You spent a lot of energy healing me.” Lord Death inquired, looked worried at his wife’s wobbling figure.

She waved a hand to dismiss him as Maka gently helped soul back onto the ground. “I’ll be fine! Relax, Death. This shouldn’t take as much magical energy as you.”

“If you say so..” Lord Death didn’t sounded convinced, but let [Name] heal Soul anyway.

Once again [Name’s] hands glowed green, and within seconds, Soul was standing up and stretching.

“Wow, that feels fucking great! Thanks, Lady Death!” Soul said, smirking gratefully (he couldn’t really smile unless he was looking at Maka(lovesick bastard)).

“You’re welcome, Soul Eater.” She then turned back to Maka. “Anymore questions?”

“What kind of witch are you?” It came out of her mouth before she could stop it, and Maka felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

[Name] chuckled. “I’m a nature witch. I use the energy of life around us all to heal those in need; be it animal or human. I’m technically mother nature, too. I’ve lived as long as nature has existed, serving to protect humankind in Lord Death’s personal guard. It’s how we fell in love, actually.” She turned to gaze lovingly at her husband, and Death grinned happily.

“How old _are_ you, anyway?!” Soul shrieked, earning a smack from Maka.

[Name] smirked. “Much older than you’d believe.”


End file.
